<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【天卓】这里永远是春天 by chemolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900600">【天卓】这里永远是春天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemolly/pseuds/chemolly'>chemolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 天卓 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemolly/pseuds/chemolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>情人节突发短篇，银河星际背景，人类天和仿生人卓，一个普通的花店式爱情故事。本来没打算给情人节写任何东西，但是他们昨天实在是太甜了！我没忍住。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【天卓】这里永远是春天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>只要爱对了人，情人节每天都过。<br/>BGM：猫王《It's Now Or Never》<br/>lof备份</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>咖啡店在芙罗拉星星际列车站外，因此总是门庭若市。店面并不大，旅行者和他们大大小小的箱子占满了里面的每一寸空间，让那个年轻的仿生人服务生每次上菜的时候都得操着他含糊不清的通用语对顾客说麻烦挪挪您的箱子和脚。高天亮曾经建议他把取餐方式改成自助式，服务生摇摇头，说“这要问我们店长，店长同意才行。”</p><p>“那你们店长呢？”</p><p>“去旅行了。”服务生第二十四次这样回答他。</p><p>“你们这破店迟早要完。”高天亮第二十五次这样说，多出来的一次是在他知道服务生兼职会计的时候感叹的。</p><p>高天亮从来没在这家店里看到过别的“活人”，服务生曾经告诉他厨房是全自动机械的（“怪不得你们的拿铁这么难喝”），采购是每周下订单送上门的，物流公司包搬运。人再多送餐的只有服务生一个人，所以等的急了也只能用不知道哪里的方言抱怨两句，然后换来侍者含糊不清的道歉。</p><p>如果遇到脾气大的——曾经有个大概是客迈拉星来的半兽人，直接摔了杯子，挽起袖子试图对服务生动手，嘴里还骂骂咧咧，被人从身后一脚踹在小腿上，重心不稳直接跪在了玻璃渣和热酒上，接着有人用了不知什么擒拿招数让他跪在地上动弹不得。</p><p>“就这？”见义勇为的人类青年说。</p><p>在青年的武力协助下，闹事的家伙赔偿了餐具钱灰溜溜地走了，服务生一边对青年道谢，一边有些机械的对他说“感谢您的帮助本次为您免单，先生请问你的名字是？”</p><p>“高天亮，”青年边说边盯着他的胳膊，“你这也太粗心了，右手肘该上油了。”</p><p>服务生眨眨眼，他上次维修的时候好像确实忘了给那里上油。</p><p>“那你呢，你叫什么名字？”人类青年问他。</p><p>“我的型号是knig……呃，我叫卓定。”</p><p>相遇即是缘分。高天亮神神叨叨的对卓定说。</p><p>那天是个恐怖的雷雨夜，太阳风暴让列车无法出航，因此早早没了客人，高天亮出现在正在打烊的时候，衣服湿漉漉，箱子湿漉漉，像只落汤鸡。卓定干脆把店门关了，把后厨重启给高天亮做了热可可和简餐，又递给他热毛巾。</p><p>“为什么这么说？”卓定边拖地——高天亮进来又带进来一排水渍——边问。</p><p>“你不觉得很巧吗，我来这家店第二次我就英雄救美认识了你，之后每年都不止一次出现在这里，而你却没问过我来干什么。”</p><p>“那你来这里干什么？”卓定把拖把放回杂物间，坐在吧台上高天亮的旁边的位置。“人们来芙罗拉星，多半是旅游，你不是吗？”</p><p>“我来开会，”他狡猾地眨眨眼，“银河历以前是国际工程师大会，银河历以后是星际工程师大会，除了人变多并没有什么不同。芙罗拉星景色很好，那些人都爱在这里开各式各样的会。”</p><p>卓定歪着脑袋想了想，样子傻的可爱。“你是工程师？”他最终放弃了思考什么，选择直接问高天亮。</p><p>“不然我怎么看出你的手肘没上油，我还知道你这次又忘了上，不能因为你是左撇子就急着把你的右手送进维修厂，独臂太丑了。”</p><p>卓定摸着自己的右手肘撇撇嘴，一副心虚表情。“昨天忘了，一会就上。”</p><p>“干脆我来帮你算了，”高天亮说，“反正今晚我也走不了。”</p><p>“你的车次取消了？”</p><p>“而且刚好宾馆房间到期还没有空房了，倒霉他妈给倒霉开门，我只能投奔你了。好哥哥，收留我一下吧。”</p><p>“可是二楼只有一间卧室，你要不然和我挤一挤，不然就得睡杂物间。三楼倒是有客房，可我没钥匙。”</p><p>“我和你挤一间。”</p><p>高天亮笑了出来，答应的飞快，好像生怕卓定反悔一样。</p><p>那天晚上高天亮帮卓定的右手肘上了机油，他的动作娴熟又精准，卓定很少见到那样灵巧的手，拆开右臂后高天亮还俯下身观察了半天内部结构。“那次你说你的型号是什么来着？高天亮边还原边问他。”</p><p>“滔搏智能公司的Knight-9，泛用型仿生人。”</p><p>仿生人报自己型号的时候总是又机械又流畅，高天亮抬头疑惑地看了他一眼，又低头继续手里的工作。“那看来是我想多了，”他小声嘟囔，“我还以为我们真的够有缘。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>之后卓定帮他多拿了一床被子和枕头，帮他洗了湿衣服又烘干。两个人还好都够瘦，睡在一张床上也不嫌挤。睡前他们又乱七八糟聊了两句，大多与高天亮的旅行经历有关。卓定听得津津有味，自他有记忆以来就在这家店了，最远只去过这里的几个旅游景点。外面的雨声渐渐变小，明早会是个好天气。</p><p>“小天。”睡前卓定突然小声叫他。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“我们确实很有缘。”卓定看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的，“你是第一个问我叫什么名字的人，老板给我起了之后还没人叫过它。”</p><p>高天亮听完笑出了声，他伸手揉了揉卓定软软的头发。“晚安。”他轻声说。</p><p>“晚安。”卓定闭上了眼睛。</p><p>那次之后高天亮很久没有出现在咖啡店里，久到卓定觉得他是不是因为太不正经被那个什么什么大会开除了，没了往芙罗拉星开会的资格，就干脆不来了。不过稀奇的是他的老板回来了，一个又高又胖的男人，别人喊他“骚猪”，卓定叫他老板，他叫卓定无双（连卓定都不知道为什么要这样叫自己）。</p><p>老板回来的那天店里没什么人，他拖着两个大行李箱，卓定远远瞅见了，连忙放下手上的活去帮他。结果发现老板身后还跟着一个又黑又高的男人，同样也带着一堆行李。男人见到他露出一个灿烂的笑，“无双，好久不见啊。”</p><p>卓定一脸困惑，出于礼貌点了点头，可他对男人一点印象都没有。</p><p>他从老板手里接过了三楼的钥匙，把行李搬了上去（轻轻松松一手一个），又收拾好了两间客房。下来的时候老板正在和陌生男人坐在角落的桌子喝茶，老板招手喊他过去。</p><p>“他叫高振宁，我徒弟。”老板向卓定介绍另外那个男人。“你肯定不记得他了，那时候你还在实验室的模型库里，他当过一段时间你的负责人，叫他师兄就行。”</p><p>“师兄好。”卓定点点头。</p><p>“哎，无双还是那么乖。”高振宁语气十分感慨。“没想到老师居然把你拉来给他打工看店，他要是扣你工资一定要投诉嗷。”</p><p>“老板没扣过我工资，他都不在店里。”</p><p>他一说两个人都笑了，卓定有点不好意思，他想赶快结束这个话题。于是他看向高振宁，“师兄，为什么也叫我无双？”</p><p>“因为你是这一代仿生人最早的原型机，当时大家都叫你无双。”老板接话道。“后来这一类机型商用了就起了大名叫Knight，不过你是原型机，多少要低调一点，我对外都说是商用型号。”</p><p>卓定似懂非懂的点了点头，两人又开始聊起了别的话题，这时候正巧有客人进来了，卓定就继续忙自己的了。</p><p>再过段时间就是银河系的冬季，对芙罗拉星来说算旅游旺季，仿生人对着预备的进货单思考，生怕自己算错帐又或是少进东西。你们这破店迟早要完。他突然想起高天亮的话，没想到连店长都回来了，他还是没再见到高天亮。</p><p>有些怪想他的。</p><p>高天亮第一次来这里的时候，按旧地球历来说正是二月，他的家乡还在白雪的银装素裹之下，但芙罗拉星没有冬天，这座用旧神袛中花神为名的人造星永远春意盎然。他边出站边脱着风衣外套帽子口罩，一件一件塞进背包里。</p><p>长途旅行让他累的要命，他看了眼通讯器里储存的那个地址，他导师再一次人间蒸发之前只给他留了这个坐标，他只好借这次开会来探探路。导航显示就在车站之外不远，他跟着没走两步就到了，一抬头发现却发现是家没名字的咖啡店。</p><p>难道他导师还有这种闲心？</p><p>他推开店门，里面并不大，却塞满了像他一样的疲惫旅客，他四处打量，没发现他老板标志性的体型和脸。于是他去点餐口问服务生，“你们这里有没有一个叫刘谋的地球人？”</p><p>低头正在收拾柜台的服务生吓了一跳：“我们这里没有这个人，这位先生想找人的话可以去列车站的服务中心。”</p><p>“啊……啊……好，谢谢。”高天亮结结巴巴地回答。“那给我来杯热拿铁吧。”</p><p>“好的，请问付款是用银河币还是芙罗拉法郎？”</p><p>高天亮付完钱整个人还陷在震惊里——刚刚那个服务生的脸，他曾经见过无数次，就在他导师实验室的数据库里。某个已经完成的项目里的加密区，似乎是第六代仿生人的原型机，本来计划是供给军方的，后来量产就变成了商用——他的权限还不够，打不开那些文件，只是有时候划过时预览图会显示仿生人的长相。</p><p>那个服务生来给他送饮料的时候，他又特意多看了好几眼，生怕是自己记错，可惜青年高材生工程师记忆力好得惊人。难不成这家店真和导师有关系？</p><p>店里此时正播着旧时代曾经风靡地球的摇滚乐，男歌手柔情的声音正衬日历上的旧历情人节，店里的装潢也是曾经的地球风格，除了仿生人服务生，这里像是从旧时代一直被保留到现在的活化石。</p><p>哦，仿生人也可以永恒不变的，只要修的勤快。</p><p>后来事实证明确实如此，名叫卓定的仿生人不光外貌没变，傻傻的样子没变，连每次自我维护忘记给右手肘上油的习惯都不变，高天亮甚至怀疑是不是因为最初要求是军用的，所以干脆就把他造的笨笨的好骗一点：卓定从来没思考过他为什么总是出现在这里，为什么要跟卓定搭讪，又为什么这么热心肠。他好像对自己永远有无限的耐心和温柔，以及莫名其妙的无条件信任。</p><p>好在他喜欢芙罗拉星，也愿意常来，毕竟他喜欢春天，也喜欢永恒。</p><p>清晨卓定抱着一束新鲜的玫瑰插进吧台的花瓶，又给每张桌子的花瓶里都插了一支，明天是地球旧历的情人节，地球来的游客没有不喜欢这个节日的。他像模像样的在小黑板上写上“情人节特供”的字样，这个主意来自于高天亮，他说以前的地球咖啡店都这么骗钱，既然你家店装修都这么像，那干脆商法也学一学吧，这主意永远不过时。</p><p>老板起床的时候看见他在写饮品单子，又看见吧台和桌子上的玫瑰，表情极其欣慰，一副孩子长大了的表情。“无双这个点子不错啊，是挺合适的。”</p><p>“不是我想的。”卓定边写边说。</p><p>“那是谁，你师兄？他还有这种情调？”</p><p>“一个客人……一个朋友告诉我的，以前地球情人节咖啡馆都这么搞，不过他也姓高。”</p><p>老板听完眼皮子一跳，小心翼翼地问他：“不会叫高天亮吧？”</p><p>“老板也是认识小天？”卓定惊讶地抬头，“他都好久没来了。”</p><p>如果卓定再复古一点，把一种名叫风铃的装饰挂在门口，那么他此时就能听到清脆的响声。这么早本不该有客人来的，但来的人或许已经称不上客人了。</p><p>高天亮走了进来，这次没有行李，也没有淋雨。</p><p>“因为我以前就是来找你的老板的，他把一实验室的工作全丢给我和两个师兄几个师弟就跑了。”</p><p>卓定看向高天亮，又看向老板，一副迷茫的表情。</p><p>老板装模作样地咳嗽了两声：“小天也是我的徒弟，比你师兄还晚两届，他来的时候你这个项目都要结尾了，没想到你们居然还认识。”</p><p>“也许这就是够有缘吧。”高天亮随口应了一句，接着就推着老板坐到店里最角落的位置。卓定看着他俩就这么聊了一早上，到人流最大的时候还有顾客来投诉他们占座，被卓定打发走了。中午的时候高振宁下来了，端了份午餐之后就加入了他们的讨论，三个人又讨论了一个下午。直到夜色渐浓，老板和师兄两个人才离开，高天亮一副心满意足的样子挪到了吧台前。</p><p>“你和老板他们在聊什么？”卓定问他。</p><p>“没什么，算账而已，和你师兄一起争取劳工待遇。”高天亮看上去很开心，他看向花瓶里的玫瑰，又看向情人节的特供菜单，“给我来一杯这个吧。”</p><p>“你来太晚啦，特供已经没货了，我倒是可以给你倒杯柠檬水。”</p><p>“柠檬水也行。”看来什么都抵不过高天亮心情好，要换之前他肯定还要闹一闹卓定，非逼着他无中生有，直到卓定讨饶才肯放过。</p><p>卓定拿了只空玻璃杯倒给他，“你的行李呢，已经放到住处了？”</p><p>“我没带行李来。”</p><p>“你今天就要回去吗？”</p><p>“猜错了，”高天亮这时候笑得就像是一只狐狸，“我把整个公寓都交给了搬家公司，从仙女座到这里，星际特快，邮费不报销够我喝一壶了。”</p><p>“你要搬到这里常住，那你之前的工作呢？”</p><p>“所内调动，从总部到新成立的芙罗拉分所，我是负责人。明天你的老板和师兄就要回去上班了，再旷工下去他们俩年度审核恐怕都难办。”</p><p>“你的新家在哪？到时候我可以帮你搬家。”</p><p>“你又忘记给手肘上油。”</p><p>高天亮突然拉过他的右手，抚摸着他的肘关节处，手指顺着小臂一路滑下来，托起他的右手仔细端详起来，接着又放下来，换成左手，照样是仔细端详了半天，还似乎在比划什么尺寸。卓定被他弄得有些不好意思，想要抽回手却又抽不回来。</p><p>“……不影响的。”卓定小声嘟囔。</p><p>“以后你的每周检查维修我来负责，”高天亮终于放下了他的手，“前段时间我回去调了你的旧档案，你和商品机还是不太一样，不能完全按照市面上的标准。”</p><p>高天亮又从花瓶里抽出一根玫瑰，他闻了闻，又把玩了一会，“这个时候我的家乡还是在零摄氏度以下，那里的春天又短来得又晚，很久很久以前培育技术还没这么发达的时候，人们要去外地，去那些温暖的地方空运鲜花回来。可是那些花总是很快就凋零了，冬天太冷了。”</p><p>“所以你才经常来芙罗拉星？”</p><p>“我喜欢春天，也喜欢永恒。”</p><p>高天亮将那支玫瑰塞到卓定的手里，卓定闻了闻，还带着香气。接着高天亮从衣兜里掏出一个红色绒面的小盒子，在卓定面前打开，里面是镶着钻石的戒指，高天亮以前和他提过，人类求婚都用这种名叫钻戒的东西，因为有种说法，钻石是最永恒的珠宝。</p><p>“所以，你愿意让我把搬家公司的收货地点填在这里吗？二楼你的卧室就不错，我们还能从窗户看星星。”</p><p>“你不嫌挤的话”，卓定笑着回答，“住多久都可以。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>